


UchiSaku Week 2016 - Better late then never

by ohtheregoesmygrades



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Multi, No Beta; No time - gotta save all my stuff from Tumblr, UchiSaku Week 2016, Warning: I don't even remember what I wrote but I'mma post it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 16:01:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17062733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohtheregoesmygrades/pseuds/ohtheregoesmygrades
Summary: Yeah, this is way late but I gotta save my stuff from Tumblr.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: *insert my usual disclaimer* because I STILL OWN NOTHING but i gotta save all my stuff from tumblr so let's go 
> 
> Day Four (because I did fanart for the first 3 days) Prompt: Prompt: Hot springs, beach villas, mountain vistas, scuba cave discovery, ski lodge getaway, cottage hideaway, the journey, love letters, Music Prompt: Nick Cave - “The Road”

“Don’t!  Stop! Belieeeeeevinggggg! Hold on to that feeeeeelingggg!” Sakura felt her chest burning from the lack of oxygen and had to stop and take a deep breath. The men in the car with her continued singing at the top of their lungs and Sakura rejoined them as soon as she could breathe. It wasn’t an easy feat and every other line she had to stop because she became overwhelmed with laughter.

It was time for the annual Uchiha family vacation to the beach and this year was turning out to be the best trip yet even though they’d only left an hour ago. With another hour to go before they reached their rental, the passengers in their van had taken to singing to pass the time. Sakura was having so much fun, she didn’t even care that they sounded absolutely terrible. The Uchiha family had a large amount of talent in their veins, but not even a single ounce of that talent was for singing.

Sakura had been so worried about the trip this year. She had come in the past as one family member or another’s guest. She had grown up with several of them and had held a special position as a classmate or a friend to the different clan members at varying times. It had always been enjoyable then, but this time she was coming as an  _Uchiha_.

She adored her husband and she loved being a newlywed, but it had caused several changes in her relationship with the family. There were several nights where she had been unable to sleep because she couldn’t stop fretting about it. Family was important to their clan and it was one thing to be accepted as a friend and another matter entirely to be accepted as family.

Looking around the van as everyone continued with their improvised karaoke, the happy sight left her filled to the brim with pleasure. Her fears had been totally erased. No matter how close she had been to them all before her marriage, they never would have carried on like this in front of her if they didn’t really see her as family. She  _really_  was an Uchiha and she loved this family.

Her husband winked at her to catch her attention and gave her a small smile. She had told him her fears and he knew what she had to be thinking. He was pleased when she returned his gesture with a smile so strong that it hurt her jaw. She was so happy and in love in that moment. She loved her husband and she loved this-No. 

She loved  _her_ family.


	2. Day Five - UchiSaku Week

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Fashion show, “Murder, She Wrote”, TV AU, Archer, silk & lace, the cat’s out of the bag, cribs and cradles / from cradle to the grave, spy versus spy, Versace versus Chanel, Music Prompt: Jem - “Come on Closer”

In a sudden and welcomed change, Sakura found that she no longer minded having been pulled off assignment. She loved her career as a photographer and typically despised anything that got in the way of it. Her primary focus in her field centered on current events and nature photography. She typically focused more on current events then on nature photography but she had found in her international trips that there were often moments of down time that easily allowed her to take advantage of the unique landscapes around her. Nature was always there and ready, but current events quickly became  _old_  events if she wasn’t careful.

She had been getting ready to take another assignment abroad when her boss had contacted her about the change in plans. She was pulling Sakura off the story about elections in Britain and sending her to Paris for the annual fashion shows. When she first got the call, Sakura had been pissed; she was not a fashion photographer by any means. She knew how to get the right shot of an angry mob or a raging herd of buffalo. She did not know how to get the right shot to make the “fabric look just so.”

She had only sucked it up and bit her lip because Tsunade had threatened to fire her if she refused. Their news outlet made big money from covering the fashion shows and they couldn’t lose that income. The usual fashion photographers were all out of commission for one reason or another so everyone else had to pick up the slack. Unfortunately for Sakura, of the available photographers, she was geographically much closer to France then any of the others.

With her bags packed and her mood in a foul twist, she had followed her boss’ instructions and jumped on the next available flight to Paris. Thankfully, they were serving alcohol on the flight so she was able to sulk properly the whole way there. She’d spent the past two days covering the shows and trying to make the best of her situation, when it had become time for her to head over to this particular runaway to cover the latest designs of some male celebrity’s clothing line.

Whoever that celebrity was, he made wonderful choices in models.

Or his assistant did.

Sakura couldn’t care less who had hired these models, she loved them all the same.

Happily, she snapped away with her camera. Extremely happy that she had a bigger camera with her today, she found that it did a perfect job of covering her whole face while she ogled at all the delicious men on the cat walk. Ooh, she couldn’t tell if it was some kind of theme that the designer was going for or happy coincidence, but all the models looked so very attractive and similar.

Their matching appearances meant that many of them could pass for cousins, if not brothers. They all had tall, lean physiques paired with fair skin and dark eyes that were framed by delicate facial structures. To finish the look, each man had a full head of rich, dark black hair that shined like it belonged in a shampoo commercial. Utilizing the zoom feature of her camera, Sakura delighted in finding the small differences between the men.

_Oh so cute! This one has curly hair and dimples! Baby, you can smile like that at me anytime._

_Ooh, new one…oh my god, his hair is better than Ino’s. Dear lord, I think it’s longer too. Oh that would be so much fun to run my fingers through._

_Hmm, okay this one is a bit more plain faced then the last two._

Sakura zoomed in a bit on his face _._

_Ah, looks like he’s got some facial scarring. They tried to cover it up but it’s melting in these lights._

She zoomed back out.

_Oh hold up, forget his face. I could bounce a quarter off that rear end. Mhmm, Mr. Model doesn’t skimp on his squats. Ooh yeah, baby. Strut!_

_This one’s a bit older then the other’s…ooh but he’s got that rugged gentlemen vibe going strong. That long mane of hair isn’t as silky as Mr. Better than Ino hair, but it makes him look pretty fierce. Ooh…yes baby you walk that muscly bod right this way. They fed them good back then! He’s got some actual meat on him unlike those other ones._

Oh yeah, Sakura was significantly happier to be put on a different assignment now…she also wondered if her photographer badge could get her backstage…for you know, just some close up shots.

_Like of that ass, baby! Whoo! Work it!_


	3. Day Seven - UchiSaku Week

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Author’s choice / freestyle / xxx / smut, Music Prompt: Your choice! Share your inspiration! 
> 
> My inspiration: ehhhhh, i have no time because uni is starting but gosh darn it I’ve had two posts every other day so here! have a itasaku scene that’s been on my phone forever and that doesn’t look like it’s going to fit into the longer work I’ve been toying with after all. :P
> 
> but inspired by 2am insomnia and bad romance novels might also be accurate to say. Also I didn’t edit this shit at alllllllll

Sakura gasped as her back slammed against the wall. Her breasts felt bruised and stifled as Itachi pressed roughly into her. He was ravenous for her. The war had kept them separated for too long.  
  
His lips ran a savage assault on her mouth before making a strategic retreat along her jaw line and down her throat. His movements picked up with a feverish new energy as he came to the delicate curves of her collar bones. Running his lips further down, he reached  for where the rounded curves of her breasts flirted with his gaze. They teased him from behind the just low-enough collar of her tightly corseted dress. He nearly growled in need.  
  
Sakura moaned as he sucked and licked. She felt breathless and dizzy. Her heart leaped and raced in her chest; pounding hard, it was screaming in unison with her lungs to be free. Her throat was parched and her lips felt dry from panting and moaning his name.  
  
Every time she began to acclimate to his ministrations he moved and changed his pace. She wound her fingers through long, dark raven locks. Silky smooth, yet full and voluminous, his hair became handles as she held on for dear life.  
  
His hands roamed her body. Pushing and pulling, they explored her form as much as they could without dislocating his lips from where they were now working a vigorous rhythm along her throat. He pushed her firmer against the wall to gain leverage as he sucked a particularly delicious valley of her pretty pink skin. Seconds later, he pulled her forward into him. Strong arms of sinew and passion wrapped around her waist holding her in place as he licked and teased.  
  
Sakura cried out as hands moved to rub along the outline of her body; working like a pair of determined explorers on a mission to find the curves that were hidden by the voluminous folds of her skirts. They rubbed and caressed; slipping up and down her skirts desperate for purchase along the silks. She felt like overworked clay in his hands, too hot and heavy.  
  
itachi let out a fierce growl as the many layers of cloth began to slow his desperate mission to touch the creamy skin below her silks. Shocked by the ferocity of the sound of his anger, Sakura let out a sharp whimper that grabbed his attention and brought it back to her face.  
  
His hungry eyes locked onto her glassy adrellanen-filled gaze. Following the soft curves of her face, he watched the quivering lips that panted with need and were dry from over use. His need to dominate and desire, to consume mixed into an odd sense of pure male pride as he followed the deep flush of her skin that covered her pretty heart-shaped face and traveled down to rest upon the perky mounds of her chest.  
  
Momentarily soothed from his need to touch, to fuck, to meld-he grew soft and calm. He took note of the slight tremors that flittered across her form. Her body sang for him and it was like an instrument so finely tuned that the slightest touch could cause a heavenly note. Taking his lust in by the reins, he reached for his lady with tenderness and intention to soothe.  
  
Shaking, she accepted his touch and fell into his arms. Physically overwhelmed by bodily sensation, she relaxed completely into his side. She was content to let him give her this quiet, needed comfort while she tried to process all her body was trying to say and feel.  
  
She had certainly felt as if a growing fondness was developing between herself and the Duke with every letter they exchanged, but by the gods! This was not what she had expected!


End file.
